Mystic Falls
by suspensegirl
Summary: Post S3GG/S1VD - Chuck comes back from Prague with only a wounded heart. Escaping to a small town seems like the best solution, until he meets a young girl named Elena & gets sucked into a more twisted quadrangal than he ever imagined. BCKDES


A/N: I feel really bad, but I'm just not overly motivated to write up my GG fics – except those little drabbles mixing CEv/CB moments, heheh. But, this idea exploded on me today when I was messing with Chuck/Elena manips. So, I hope you read & enjoy…and review. lol. I am incredibly inspired for this…who knows how long it'll last? Hopefully awhile. XD Review. If you're confused at first, you should be. I have no clue how exactly I'm gonna go about this, but I figured I had to start it so I don't waste this inspiration/motivation. Lol. By the next chapter though, I will have a better idea. *nods* Promise. ;)

*I own nothing. Not Gossip Girl. Not Vampire Diaries. NOTHING. *bursts out into tears* lol

…

**Prologue—**

The trip to Prague had done nothing to heal his broken, bleeding heart. It still felt ripped from his chest and reverberating through every fiber of his being. Sex with foreign girls, randoms, nobodies hadn't done anything for him, just like he'd known it wouldn't have. But he couldn't go back to New York. He just couldn't. It was always possible Blair had gone overseas for the summer, perhaps with Serena. But he didn't know that for sure, and until he did he would stay as far away from New York as possible. But not overseas. Then he would succumb to sex with foreign randoms again and regret it later. He always regretted it, and it always reminded him of just how badly he'd screwed over Blair, and how many times. The way her face had twisted into anguish, hatred and flippant nature still gutted him to the core. He always felt sick to his stomach, even when he'd been drinking for hours, maybe worse then because he knew it wouldn't heal the pain. The only thing that would make it all better would be to heal Blair first, and he knew now that was impossible, unless he stayed out of her life forever. Just like she'd asked.

A small town was the only solution, he told himself. There wasn't much that went on in a small town. And while everyone knew everyone else on a far too personal level, he was rich and the rich got their privacy. At least in front of everyone else. He'd be careful not to open up to people. He would be pleasant and not rude to complete strangers like he'd been before. He'd try to be a new, friendly person. He couldn't give up his title as Chuck Bass. He was too proud of it. But he didn't want to be around people who knew just what his name meant, what kind of reputation he had, more than being a billionaire's sole heir. People in small towns were less in tune to things that were widely talked about throughout the world.

"Mr. Bass."

His eyes lifted to the woman standing behind the counter. Her uniform was not that of the girls that worked at The Empire or The Palace. It was simple. Her hair was sleeked back into a lazy ponytail with several strands of hair dangling around the side of her face. He looked down to her nametag and saw that her name was _Judy_. He smirked a little, passing by the idea of a one-night stand with her. It would not be a difficult task to accomplish, he knew. But it would not heal the pain that pumped throughout him intensely every second of every day. Screwing _Judy_ would be an excellent distraction, but it would leave him with a pounding a headache and thoughts of his beautiful Blair suffering in the morning.

"Is my room ready?" he asked politely, his mind going blank as to all his recent thoughts. Judy smiled a little and nodded her head.

"Yes, Mr. Bass." She held out the key card before him, gripping it between two of her fingers.

"Please, call me Chuck," he said before he could stop himself. Soon after lectures were going off in his head at how he just couldn't seem to stop being who he was. It was made so much worse when the girl actually blushed and mumbled his name. He pursed his lips and took the key from her. He noticed that there was no man coming to carry up his things. He sighed and stepped away from the counter. He walked outside and briefly nodded to Arthur, who quickly got his things and followed him to his room. Then, he sent him away.

When everything was settled away in the room that he'd decided to stay indefinitely – and had made the staff well aware of – he picked up a brochure that sat prim and glossy on one of the end tables beside his bed.

_Mystic Falls._

He sighed. The next day he would explore the town…or maybe spend the day in bed. The view from his bed was somewhat admirable, he thought. It was the second floor. He'd never been so low to the ground, not for sleeping or _living_ arrangements. When he closed the drapes the ground was not visible though, not even as the town was cloaked in darkness. He turned on the TV for about half a second before switching it off along with the lights and settling into his bed. His mind argued with himself for about half an hour before deciding he was too tired to fuss about the fact that he didn't have silk covers over him as he slept in the dark. He also contemplated one last time if he should use his charm to coax Judy into bed. Her hair looked brown and soft like Blair's. He wanted so desperately to have his beloved beside him. Then he remembered her angry face trying to hold back tears and fell asleep soundly. There would be nightmares tonight, just as there'd been every night he wasn't knocked out cold. He wanted to face them head on. But, he didn't want to make a bad impression on the town's people just when he'd arrived. It'd be horribly embarrassing to shoot up in his sleep, panting Blair's name.

….

A/N: Just Chuck this chapter. Don't worry. The others will come soon. ;p


End file.
